


the kidnapping of harry potter

by turnaboutprince



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Baby Harry, Ficlet, M/M, My First AO3 Post, aka what if that halloween night sirius just grabbed harry and ran, i'm not nervous you're nervous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 08:09:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13142556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turnaboutprince/pseuds/turnaboutprince
Summary: "Remus couldn’t take his eyes off the baby sleeping restlessly in Sirius’ arms."I started thinking about how much better everything would have been if Sirius hadn't let Hagrid take Harry to Dumbledore and this little thing happened. It's a bit mushy but listen, it has been a long year, I feel like we all need a little mush right now.





	the kidnapping of harry potter

Remus couldn’t take his eyes off the baby sleeping restlessly in Sirius’ arms. Sirius looked as if he was asleep as well, leaning back into the couch with his eyes closed, but the slight tremble of his hands and the tight hold he had on Harry gave him away.

Remus forced himself to look away and ended up examining their dingy flat instead. It looked the same as it always had, yet it had never felt less safe. He and Sirius had wanted to leave the second they could, but Harry had been so distraught they had realized they couldn’t start running without letting him rest first.

“I don’t think they’ll come look here right away,” Sirius had tried to reassure Remus, “only Hagrid saw me, and I obliviated him.” Remus could hear pain in Sirius’ voice, but not regret. “We’ll leave first thing in the morning.”

Where exactly they were going, they had yet to decide. They had to get out of the country, that much they both knew. Go somewhere with more muggles than wizards. Disappear.

“We could head south,” Remus said quietly. Sirius opened his eyes. “Take a muggle boat to France, figure out our next move there.”

Sirius nodded, his eyes fixed on Harry.

“I have enough saved up for the trip, but not much more than that,” Remus continued. “Not even in my Gringotts vault, not that we could chance going there anyway.”

Sirius nodded again. Remus wasn’t sure if he’d really heard him.

After a long beat of silence Remus took a deep, steadying breath before asking the question that had been on his mind ever since Sirius had barged through their front door an hour ago with a crying baby, struggling between ragged breaths to explain about You-Know-Who and Wormtail and Godric’s Hollow and Lily and James being -

“Did you see their bodies?”

A pause. “Yes.”

Remus crossed the space between the kitchen table he’d been leaning on and the couch, and sat down next to Sirius. He hesitated a moment before wrapping an arm around Sirius’ shoulders and took a second to hate absolutely everything because he’d felt the need to hesitate, and after a moment Sirius leaned into him, carefully so as not to jostle Harry.

They sat in silence, taking comfort in each other’s closeness in a way they hadn’t in a long time, perhaps not since they’d left Hogwarts. Sirius’ breathing was still less than steady and Remus could feel his heart hammering in his chest, and something in Remus physically ached because _this wasn’t how things were supposed to go._

“I had to do it,” Sirius said softly.

Remus hummed, waited for him to elaborate.

“I couldn’t leave Harry there. Hagrid was going to give him to Dumbledore.”

They both looked at the baby. Harry’s dark curls were in worse disarray than usual and he looked troubled, as much as a baby could, with his eyes squeezed shut too tightly and his tiny brows set in a frown. Earlier he’d cried for his mother, and Merlin knows Remus had wanted to cry with him.

“I couldn’t let that happen,” Sirius whispered. “Who knows what Dumbledore would do with Harry. He only sees the kid as a pawn in his game against Voldemort, we all know that.”

Remus shivered at that cursed name, spoken so effortlessly. He figured after tonight, Sirius most likely didn’t have enough fear left in him to extend to things such as names, and Remus couldn’t really fault him for that.

“And the only living relative Harry has that I know of is Lily’s sister,” Sirius scoffed. “Can you imagine letting that hateful hag raise a wizard baby?”

They shared a look and Remus, not being able to help himself, snorted at the thought. After a beat of silence, Sirius barked out a laugh as well. It felt absurd, laughing at a time like this, but then again, hadn’t that always been their way? Combatting the darkness with humor. Wasn’t that what the Marauders were all about? Whatever was left of the Marauders, anyway.

“Imagine her taking Harry to a quidditch game,” Remus said with a grin, and Sirius laughed harder.

“‘Brooms are for sweeping the floor, not flying! Victor, what is this nonsense?’” Sirius’ impression of Petunia was probably incredibly far off considering they had seen the woman maybe twice, and Remus was pretty sure her husband’s name wasn’t Victor, but Remus’ shoulders shook with laughter anyway. He closed his eyes and buried his face in Sirius’ hair, dirty and tangled after everything that had happened but still holding that familiar scent Remus had always found comfort in.

They were both startled by a third laugh, very small and gurgly, and they looked down to see Harry looking up at them, smiling a bright, one-toothed smile.

“Shh, go back to sleep, Prongslet”, Sirius hushed, smoothing Harry’s hair, his expression tired beyond belief but still open and soft, and this time Remus didn’t hesitate to pull Sirius closer.

“You did the right thing”, Remus said firmly. “ _We_ are doing the right thing.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [poika joka kidnapattiin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15641244) by [turnaboutprince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/turnaboutprince/pseuds/turnaboutprince)




End file.
